OwenXIvanXBelarus
by GeneralOwen
Summary: I don't own Hetalia, i just used the characters to match up with my OC for a smut story. Also this is M rated so screw off 9 year olds


_**Ivan/Russia X Owen X Natasha/Belarus**_

A one-off Smut story of Hetalia and my OC. And, Yes this is my first Smut story so, please leave suggestions for how I can improve. Thank you and enjoy.

The time was getting late so what better way to end it off is with a movie with your own nation, Russia and his little sister Belarus who currently was just trying to be with Russia more then watch the movie. They were currently watching enemy at the gates which was a movie off of Vasily Zaytsev, In the battle of Stalingrad, they were watching cause what better mix of Russian patriotism and historical accuracy with just enough action to make any Russian moist. Belarus was leaning on Russia currently enjoying the warmth and company, When Owen first meet The nation Belarus or Natasha was her human name he wondered how she would react to Owen being a loyal and close companion along with solider/Spetsnaz of Russia, But turned out she was just very defensive and worrisome for Russia, which almost made Owen smile on the inside, ALMOST. Sure was what Russia saying that she was weird true, Maybe, Did she make Owen worry with that knife she carried in her pocket, Maybe, and did she look fucking pretty, Maybe. "Hey, we are running out of snacks and popcorn, Can you get some more Russia?" Owen asked, Russia nodded and replied" Da, But what did I tell you, Don't call me Russia when we're alone, Call me Ivan" He said, Owen felt guilty and embarrassed, "Yes Sir". Belarus Looked over at the leaving Ivan and blushing Owen. Ivan left the room and closed the door behind him and Owen then continued to watch the movie. Belarus started crawling over the king sized bed over to Owen, At first he thought she was just moving spots to try to get comfortable but was surprised when she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his, and put her chest on his spine sending a jolt up his back. "Uhmm, Your touching me" Said Owen "That was the intention, Nyet? I am your commanders sister inside their house and you are a perfectly healthy young male. Make sense now?" She said with a voice full of lust, Owen was hit with realization. His bandana didn't help cover the amount of red his face was turning. "But I thought you liked Russia plus I don't think now is best time". "Maybe so commander Owen of the Spetsnaz, but from what I heard along with your close relationship with My brother Ivan I need to make sure you are fit to be with him" Belarus replied. Owen was confused, He was very close and loyal to Ivan but never had any thoughts of him other then planning meetings and get-togethers, But obviously Belarus had other plans and she was going to make them come true. He really was only resisting due to the fact that he didn't know how Russia would react, He wasn't looking forward to a lead pipe in the face, a Demotion back to peasant and a firing line by his own squad. Belarus when to the front side of Owen and got on her knees, Owen knew what was "CUMMING" Next and his mind said no, but his body said Yes. She moved her hands to his crouch and giggled "You deny so much yet your body is already explain what you really want" She said in her heavy Eastern Europe accent, Her hands unzipped the very futile defense in that area, And she pulled down the pants and the boxers, laughing as the member smacked her in the face as a greeting. "It is time to see how long you can last, You seem so tough on the outside, but time to see if that is true on the sensitivity" She Put the tip into her mouth and used her tongue to tease the bottom, Owen Groaned. She quickly took the tip out of her mouth with a whimper from Owen in return "If you don't take that bandana off I won't do this" Owen rolled his eyes and pulled the bandana down to his neck. She smirked with that evil Belorussian smile and began doing her angels work again. She started to use her hands to massage the parts she couldn't get into her mouth. Russians didn't only have the biggest country if you know what I mean. Owen's breathing got heavier and heavier the more she continued and she was encouraged by this and went faster, He started to thrust into her mouth making her choke a little. She let the member out of her mouth and said "Getting a little excited are we? Well I'll admit I am surprised by how long you can last but that doesn't mean I don't have a trick up my sleeve" the second she finished that Owen raised his eyebrow but was then feeling her fingers get lower and lower until she slipped one inside his ass.

Gahh!

Ivan's POV

Gahh! He heard outside the door, His hand at the knob just stopping before hearing that noise, He wondered what that noise was, it couldn't have been the movie, It was too quiet and plus he couldn't remember a noise like that in it, So what was it? Then he remembered that Owen, His loyal citizen and Spetsnaz was also Russian and that his sister Natasha caused problems. He hoped that what he thought was going on really wasn't. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door fast but silently (He had his ways) and was met with a Owen with tears in his eyes on the ground on his hands and knees with the most pain/pleasure combination Ivan ever seen and on the left was Belarus quickly lapping up the white liquid on her face into her mouth. "Damn you Belarus" Owen and Ivan said in unison, Owen and Belarus quickly looking at the door to the angry Russian towering over. "Natasha explain why my Comrade is looking like the way he is?" Belarus looked very scared for the time being so Owen replied to the question "Well Belarus decided it was a good idea to do something I didn't agree with", Belarus turned red very quickly "Shut up, You enjoyed it!" She yelled back. "Stop it' Ivan said in a tune that showed he wasn't gonna let his friend and sister fight. "Owen don't lie you enjoyed it, But I will let it pass cause getting caught is not easy and Belarus' He said looking at the pale Belarus "I expect you to finish what you have started". "WHAT!" both Belarus and Owen shouted "on one condition, You let me join" Said Russia in a normal voice, surprising them both since he was so calm about such a odd event. "Why sir?" said Owen questioning his superior which normally ain't the best move but in a scenario like this it ain't normal. "Well you both are virgins so that would normally make me leave and let you do your business but since it is my little sister and my Spetsnaz commander this is a once In a lifetime event, so yeah. You understand right Owen?" Owen gritted his teeth because Ivan was starting to act like his third in command Sneaky who was a pain in Owen's ass, but then Owen thought about it and all the facts were correct so, He would understand if he was in Ivan's situation. "But, brother won't you just unaccept me like you usually do" She said in a tone that was obviously trying to hide some mental pain, Russia smiled and approached Belarus and gently grabbed her chin and brought it to face up at the tale Slav, Then what happened next surprised the Spetsnaz and Belo-Russian, He kissed her. He moved his right hand to her rear and smacked her ass and then leaned her on her back onto the bed, "You like being dominated by your brother, Da?" She just moaned as a reply, Owen shook his head out of his shock and went over to them, He grabbed onto Ivan's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Is time for main event yes?", Ivan stopped giving Belarus Hickes on her neck for a second and whispered back "You can, I just got here plus you know what to do but haven't done it yet so maybe you should, I need to give her what she wants". Owen nodded and walked over to the rear of Belarus and took of his KGB ushanka and placed it on the desktop along with taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, Owen was prepared but what bugged him was that Belarus's dress covers the rest of her beautiful body that Owen's was craving for. He jumped off the bed and went to the front of the occupied Natasha who opened her eye for a second and looked at the naked Owen who was in front of her but then Ivan nibbled on her ear which made her close her eyes in lust, Owen grabbed her shoulders but then tugged her sides down and moved her arms through the dress holes, He grabbed the rest of the dress forcefully and pushed it down towards the floor, The hips proved somewhat resistance with those curves (Which would be rewarded greatly later) and her pulled it to her feet which she moved her feet out of and kicked it away, leaving Owen and Ivan amazed at how beautiful her body was, "If you showed me sooner I think I would have done this quicker" Ivan laughed, while cupping one of her breasts in his hand and moving it around, She just smiled and Started making out with Russia, begging for entrance with his tongue then fight eachother for dominance in eachothers mouths. Meanwhile on the ground Owen saw her perky breasts and the rock-hard nipples, XAXAXA Owen thought (The Russian laugh) He reached one hand up and lightly pinched the right one, "Ahh! Belarus moaned breaking the kiss, Russia frowned at Owen then noticed the pinch and Belarus liking it, "So Belarus Is this your weak spot" Ivan grabbed them both and twisted them making Belarus scream and nearly lean on Russia. "Please don't brother, not so hard." Russia only laughed and started slower but kept on pinching her tits making her yelp or gasp, Making Owen and Ivan harder knowing how sensitive she was. Owen stopped harassing her breasts knowing Ivan was taking care of that and moved onto her lingerie, She didn't wear a bra but had on a lower waist lingerie that was black and made her look very welcoming to Owen. He moved two fingers under her crotch and felt the extreme warmth along with moisture, Owen smiled at this, They were doing a great job. Ivan and Belarus broke their 5th kiss and gasped for breath, Once Russia regained his he said "Hey Belarus Lay down on the bed and Belarus did so and scooted up farther while Russia was unbuckling his pants and carefully took off his scarf and put near his pants, His long trench coat a lot looser and showed his six-pack, Belarus just stared at it while Russia and Owen laughed. Russia crawled up to her while she licked her lips waiting for the "Package" Ivan reached her and put his boxers in front of her face, "I think you know what to do Belarus" Belarus nodded and Grabbed the boxers and pulled them down, and looked at the large pulsating member in front of her. Owen's was about an inch longer but Ivan won in the girth advantage. She stuck the tip in and after about 5 seconds she took the shaft in and was just getting comfortable when Russia pushed her head down the entire thing and she started choking, Russia just groaned at the tight feeling of her throat and held her down for a while until he let her go. She started spluttering and cursing, Russia just stood there with the world's biggest shit-eating grin Owen had ever seen, "Sorry sister but when I see something I like in front of me it's hard to resist" Belarus turned from mad to blushing, She just mouthed thanks. She was about to continue until she flinched at the great feeling inside her.

Owen POV

Owen stared at the tight curves and ass covered by the lingerie, He was about to rip it until he remembered this is Belarus he was talking about and also he had some common decency. So he decided to look at her butt and found the answer, A chain that was connected to another, He quickly tried to unconnect it but struggled and was "Losing rope very quickly" He finally managed to get it off and looked at the lingerie, It was looser but wasn't moving, Had Owen not been determined by Ivan and Belarus he would of flipped his shit a while ago. He Then realized it just needed a final push, He Got under Belarus who was giving Russia head, He used his teeth to grab the center and his arms to grab the sides and pulled it down, He Looked at her Womanhood and felt a tinge of courage ,Nervousness and Pride that he was taking her V'card. He was about to rush in until he realized that she gave him a pleasurable act and that he should return the favor, He thought and searched through his knowledge of certain positions and nerves, and got a idea, He knew that it was an odd and lesser known position or even way to do it but he chose this way. He was under her still and he heard he choking, He quickly stuck his tongue inside her and moved it around, He heard her moan and start moving around until he grabbed Her thighs and held her down, He was looking for a weak point until he noticed her Clit was untouched so he freed one hand to start and poking it and was greeted by a "Hey be gentle back there" By a generally lustful voice of Belarus. Owen got his mouth out and took a deep breath "I am just returning a favor and also you deny so much yet your body betrays that comment" He stuck two fingers inside her and was greeted by a gasp, He pulled them out to reveal his fingers coated in her cum or juices and had strings attached between the fingers. "I shall continue what you like best" He winked and went back to work with her. Russia snorted and then tapped Belarus's shoulder getting her attention away from the Spetsnaz who was strangely good with his tongue, "I haven't cum yet, Plus Ukraine taught me great trick which I think you will even be able to do". Belarus rolled her eyes, He always was with Ukraine behind her back. "Fine, what is it?" She asked her brother, Partially wanting to know what he was excited about along with how she could benefit from pleasuring Russia with it afterwards. He grabbed her tits and pulled her over to him, Making Owen groan down there in displeasure. He then leaned her boobs down toward his member and put it in between the cups, Making Belarus moan at the strange and warm feeling that entered with it, He then spat in between the member and tits and started slowly thrusting between Belarus's Guns, They both started to breath heavier getting closer to their orgasms. Belarus noticed that the tip of the member and her mouth weren't too far off, So she decided to put it into her mouth making Ivan groan more, She started to feel the shaft twitch between her boobs and eventually she heard her brother groan and was met with her mouth filling up with his cum and she couldn't hold much more so some fell down onto her cleavage, Russia was about to apologize when she swallowed making Russia turn a extra shade pale in surprise, "Mmm, Brother tastes good" She smiled but then started moaning louder and louder and was then starting to tremble, Ivan looked down and saw the bed sheets and some of the floor wetted with her juices, Owen came out gasping and looked at the exhausted Belarus, "I didn't know you were a squitter!? Owen was growing a smirk and started lapping up the juices, "you taste like..wine." Owen was then meet with a backhand by Russia.

 **Listen I know I said this was gonna be a one off but I cannot put all this in one along with the amount of energy is needed that currently I don't have so I will finish this take a day break maybe. Today is 10/3/17 so don't worry it will be tomorrow. But yeah I just am too tired**


End file.
